The Darkest Crush
by riorio99
Summary: Set towards the end of The Deathly Hallows, 'The Darkest Crush' is a story about Harry's feelings for Draco. Is he brave enough to show his true emotions? (Drarry pairing)
1. Part one

''Well well'', said a familiar, snarling voice behind Harry.

He spun around. Standing in the doorway was the slight yet muscular figure of Draco Malfoy, closely flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. He had a nasty expression on his face- one that rivaled that of his mothers. His eyes were fixated on Harry. Although he was attempting to look bold and confident, his shoulders were slightly hunched and he had bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't been sleeping very well. All Harry could think of was how much he wanted to run up and hug him. Unfortunately, with Crabbe and Goyle there, he had to play along.

''What do you want, Malfoy?'' Harry retorted, trying to make his tone as hateful as possible.

''You have something of mine.'' replied Malfoy confidently. ''I'd like it back.''

Harry remembered that the wand in his right hand was not his own; it belonged to the fair haired boy several meters in front of him. He glanced at Malfoy's wand arm, expecting to see it empty, but instead saw him tightly clutching an unfamiliar wand.

Malfoy realized what Harry was looking at and added ''It's my Mothers. It's powerful, but it's not the same. It doesn't quite... understand me.'' He cocked his head to one side. ''Know what I mean?''

Harry pulled out Draco's wand and pointed it towards him, remembering his thug-like cronies that were obediently awaiting instruction.

''Petrificus totalus!'' came a shout from somewhere near the entrance to the magical room. Crabbe fell, stiff as a board, and hit the floor with a thud.

Goyle whisked around but Crabbe's attacker, who turned out to be Hermione, was too quick for him. ''Petrificus totalus!'' she repeated, this time aiming her wand at Goyle. He, too, fell to the ground. Harry looked at her in bewilderment; her timing couldn't have been better. She then pointed her wand at Malfoy and opened her mouth to send a third curse.

''WAIT!'' screamed Ron, who had just ran into the room. ''Hermione, it's three against one here. We can risk keeping him able.'' He turned to Malfoy. ''You spent a lot of time in this room last year, didn't you _Malfoy_''

''Yes.'' replied Draco, his voice full of venom.

''Well, perhaps you can help us'' Ron spat back at him. ''We're looking for something. Before you ask, we're NOT telling you why we need it. Now, whilst you were in here plotting trechary last year, did you come across a tiara with the emblem of ravenclaw?''

Harry couldn't believe it. Ron was threatening Draco. _His_ best friend threatening _his_ draco. Yes, Harry knew nothing could ever come of it, but that didn't stop his feelings. The thought of Ron, his best friend in the whole world, was threatening him and speaking to him as if he were a filthy _rodent_... it upset Harry deeply, to say the least.

''I might have done. Why should I show you to it though?'' Draco replied. His confidence had obviously been caused by his cronies at his side- now they were paralyzed he spoke with much less arrogance. He almost seemed nervous, although he made desperate attempts to hide it.

''Because if you don't, you'll end up like you're friends'' threatened Hermione, gesturing to the thug-like teenagers that were laying stiff on the ground.

_'Not Hermione too!' _Harry thought to himself. It seemed everyone was threatening Draco except him. '_Better play along_', he thought, suddenly remembering he couldn't convey his true feelings. He pointed his wand at his crush.

''For goodness sake, fine!'' Draco exclaimed. ''It's right by the vanishing cabinet. I remember picking it up and admiring it last year. Follow me.''

He walked forwards, past Harry, towards the back of the room. The golden trio follow, all three wands aimed at Malfoy's back.


	2. Part two

**Ok so I finally got round to writing part 2 of 'The Darkest Crush'. I do have reasons for not writing more, the main one being the fact that I've been revising for exams. I've also found myself addicted to some Arthur(BBC Merlin)/ Hermione stories, which is strange as I'm usually more into Merlin/Hermione, but yeah... I've been carried away with reading and revision and *cough* pointless video games*cough***.

**I promise to get Part 3 uploaded a lot faster. I also fixed some grammatical errors in part one! I hope you enjoy part 2!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was helpless. He was at a loss of what to do. Never before had he felt so confused. He could feel two pairs of angry, beseeching eyes watching his every move. Glumly, he trudged on, deeper and deeper into the room filled with other people's crap from Merlin knows how long ago. There was nothing he could do though. He knew that he was outnumbered three to one. Or did he know that?

There was a moment, just a minute ago, when he sincerely thought that Harry was going to punch Ron square in the nose. Perhaps he had been imagining it, but when he was being threatened by the idiotic _Weasley, _Harry had looked - There was no other word for it- sad.

Draco paused for a moment to try and remember exactly where the diadem was. Despite his fathers position in The Dark Lord's ranks, Draco felt the whole horcrux business to be a little ridiculous and honestly a little cowardly. The more Malfoy thought about it, the more cowardly it seemed as a matter of fact. It was clear to him that Voldemort feared death, and although he was powerful, his strong magic alone was not enough to take over the entire wizarding world. 'Damn, his heart _is_ corrupted', Malfoy thought to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by a small female cough behind him. With a jolt, Draco realised he had been standing still for longer than he had thought.

''Just a little further'' he said, feeling deflated. He caught sight of Harry staring at him and looking very sorrowful. He wasn't imagining it- There was definitely pain in the chosen one's eyes.

* * *

Harry could feel his throat swelling up as Draco looked at him. Tears threatened to fill his eyes as he remembered that it could never be. They were worlds apart, and supposedly enemies working towards the destruction of one another. Harry did his best to look angry at Draco, but it was no use. How could he live his lifetime pretending to hate the boy who had stolen his heart?

Draco walked on, slightly faster than before, and Harry reluctantly followed. As they walked, Harry could feel his scar burning with increasing pain. 'Must be because of the Horcrux' he realised. 'It must be close'.

Sure enough, after little over a minute, the four teenagers turned a corner and there it was, resting on a plush cushion full of dust; The diadem itself looked as if nobody had touched it in years. It was relatively small, but Harry could feel the power that it contained. He slowly extended his arm to pick it up. Gently, he removed it from the cushion and released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

At that moment, a loud explosion occured on the other side of the room. Harry's heart sank. Smoke was rising from the direction that the sound came from, and he could see flames licking at a pile of books that towered towards the ceiling.

''RUN!'', yelled Ron. Harry tossed the Diadem towards Hermione who quickly stuffed it in her bag, before bolting off towards the door, his two best friends close at his heels. The cause of the fire was a mystery to Harry; It could have been anything. Or any_one. _With that thought in mind, Harry urged his legs to run faster. He rounded a corner only to discover that the path ahead was ablaze. He spun around to discover that the way they had come from was also alight.

Harry could not die. Not here, not now. He had to complete the task Dumbledore had left to him. He had to defeat Voldemort. He had to avenge his parents. There were so many things he hadn't done. He hadn't even shared a kiss with his true love, draco... ''DRACO!'', Harry accidentally thought aloud. He received questioning looks from Ron and Hermione before they too realised what had happened. In the hurry to get out of the room, they had lost sight of Malfoy. Hermione passed him a broomstick, which easily solved the situation they were in, but Harry no longer cared. Nothing else mattered at that moment.

Draco Malfoy was in danger.

* * *

**God I'm a sucker for cliff hangers! I couldn't resist ending part two like this. While I'm bored and in the mood for writing, I am going to write part 3, which I have decided will definitely be the final part. I will probably update again mid-week, most likely Wednesday (GMT). **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter despite nothing in particular happening. Please review! ~Pengy1010**


	3. Part three

**Hey so here is the third and final part of 'The darkest crush'! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did whilst writing it! ~riorio99**

* * *

Harry snatched the old broomstick out of Hermione's hands a little too forcefully, but he didn't care. What if Draco was trapped? What if he was hurt? What if he was _dead_? Harry forced the thought out of his brain. It was far too horrible to consider. He mounted the broom and kicked off from the ground hard, followed by a worried Ron and a dumbstruck Hermione.

The boy who lived soared above the flames, frantically searching for a sign that Draco was okay. His eyes scanned the room, and Harry found himself returning to the place where he last saw him. Malfoy was nowhere to be seen.

''Over here Harry!'' shouted Ron, with clear panic in his voice.

Harry, who hadn't even noticed Ron was no longer following him, did a sharp turn and urged the old broom to go faster towards his best friend. With a sigh of relief, Harry saw that he had found Draco. He was scrambling up a mound of furniture, frantically climbing for his life. His nose was bleeding and he had sweat running down his face. His hands were trembling and there was immense fear written all over his handsome face.

Harry wasted no time in swooping down towards Malfoy. As he neared the terrified boy, he stretched his arm out towards him and shouted ''Take my hand!''. He flew close to him, and felt Draco's sweaty palm connect with his. Their eyes connected and Harry found himself blushing. Malfoy swung himself onto the back of Harry's broom, puffing and panting, but very much alive.

Relief swept through Harry. He couldn't imagine what he would do if something happened to Draco. Go on as normal, he supposed. Act like nothing had happened. Live every tiresome day for the rest of his life acting like he never had feelings for the son of Lucius Malfoy. Live every sleepless night lying in his empty bed, trying to cry himself to sleep.

The broomstick jolted and Harry felt Draco slip backwards slightly. Panicking, he blurted out ''Hold on to me!''

Although Malfoy was stunned, Harry noted that he looked grateful. His arms slipped around Harry's waist, as if they were spooning. 'If only', thought Harry. 'If only things were different.'

''Thankyou'', Draco whispered back to him. Harry could feel the warmth of his breath on the back of his neck, and it sent a wave of desire through his body. He could feel Draco's every breath. He could feel his heartbeat, and_ Merlin's beard_ it was beating fast. Somehow, Harry didn't think it was due to adrenaline.

Up ahead, Harry could see the exit to the room of requirement. He looked behind him to make sure Hermione and Ron were still following him. Draco's grip around his waist tightened as he did so. Unsurprisingly, Harry was disappointed that the broomstick ride with Malfoy was so brief. He wished they were able to spend more time together.

Harry and Malfoy crash landed the broomstick and skidded to a halt in the corridor outside the room of requirement. The position they landed in was not a comfortable one. The two boys immediately jumped up and moved out the way of Ron and Hermione, who landed in a similar way. To Harry's utmost horror, Hermione yanked the Horcrux out of her bag and into the flames.

Seeing Harry's puzzled look, she explained ''That was fiend fire, Harry. It's one of the few things that can destroy Horcruxes. I read about it last year. It's extremely dangerous though, so I didn't dare use it to destroy any of the others.''

Harry nodded to show he understood. He turned to Draco to see how he would react to owing his life to the Golden trio. To everyone's surprise, he uttered something along the lines of ''Got to go, father will be worried'' and walked briskly down the corridor. The three friends just stood panting, watching his retreating back, too tired to call after him.

Harry heard a clattering sound from behind him. He turned round and a wide grin spread across his face. Hermione had hastily dropped everything she was holding, flung her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. 'About time!' Harry happily realized. He had known that his friends liked each other for a while now, but didn't have the heart to say anything.

''Oi, there's a war going on here!'' He cheekily shouted to them.

Ron broke away from Hermione. ''I know'', he said. ''So it's now or never isn't it?''

And that's when Harry realized. It _is _now or never. What was the point in hiding his true feelings? What was the use in saying to himself 'I'll see how things are after the battle' or 'Maybe one day things will be different'? There might not be an 'after the battle'. There might not even be a bloody tomorrow!

Harry loved Draco, and Harry knew that Draco loved him back. He no longer desired to say goodbye to Ginny. He no longer wanted to spend his potential last hours with his best friends in the whole world. He wanted to spend them with the love of his life. He wanted to spend them with _Draco_.

''You're right Ron'', was all Harry managed to say. His head throbbing with adrenaline, Harry sprinted down the corridor after Malfoy. His friends called after him, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered right now except love. ''DRACO!'' he shouted, spotting the fair-haired wizard at the other end of the corridor. Malfoy turned around and saw Harry running towards him. His eyes were filled with longing, and they lit up when they saw Harry sprinting towards him.

When Harry finally reached Draco, he flung himself into his arms. He didn't realize until now that he was crying. His heart was racing and there was a pain in his left knee, but he ignored it. He looked into Draco's perfect eyes and gave him a watery smile. ''I love you Draco'', he said. ''I love you. I always have. I always will. I don't want to hide it anymore. Anything could happen in this battle, and I want to spend what could be the last night of my life with you and no one else!''

Draco grinned. ''I love you too, Harry Potter'', he replied. Harry reached out and stroked his cheek. Draco leaned towards him. Harry closed his eyes. Their lips finally met and Harry thought his heart was going to explode. He knew it was childish, but he couldn't help it. Their kiss deepened, Draco's lips moving against his in perfect rhythm, Harry's tongue flitting over his lovers. The kiss was _perfect_.

It seemed like a lifetime had passed when Draco finally broke away. He playfully nuzzled Harry's nose with his own- a simple yet loving gesture which made Harry's mood heighten even more. Both boys grinned. They both knew what the other was thinking. At last, Harry and Draco no longer had to hide their feelings. They no longer had to hide their love and affection.

They could be themselves at last.

* * *

**So that's it for this story! Hope you enjoyed it! I had great fun writing it and I will probably write some more Drarry in the future! I intend to write another story soon, but it will most likely be about another fandom. I might even make it a crossover. **

**Please review this story to tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading! ~riorio99**


End file.
